


Mishearing Relaxer / Awesome New Wave

by Relicbeast



Category: alt-j - Fandom
Genre: Gift, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relicbeast/pseuds/Relicbeast
Summary: this is just me mishearing alt-j lyrics for my best buddie:)





	1. 3WW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mother3Official](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother3Official/gifts).



3ww

 

\--

there was a wayward land

step out the morning ??!????????????? w  
the grounds to be spared  
the sky is ugly

nyan  
nyan   
Nyan

blew me in a midnight country base  
bounce around so you lean on lean on   
so much your hearts become coalless

OH THOSE 3 WORN WORDS  
LET ME WHISPER  
LIKE THE ROBBING HAND  
of tourists in their own land....................................................

i just want to love you in my own language (pirate speak minecraft language)

(sad notes)  
well that smell of sex good like burning woods  
wayward land lay clean  
turn to dusty girls from O.C.   
left a note to low key ?!? w  
girls from aboard say hi  
the rodero said 5 ft per year across englands east coast line  
was this your first time

(noise)

love is just a book and we pressed bty the campfire  
(cut off instantaniously)  
WOAAHHAOH THOSE THREE WORN WORDS  
Let me whisper....  
like the robbing hands  
of tourists in their own land.....

I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU IN MY OWN LANGUAGE (minecraft wolf life movie)  
(notes)

(thats it that's the entire song tune in for more sexy alt j interpretations!)


	2. In Cold Blood

In Cold Blood

011001 00 crying im hearing 11  
cut my summer soaps  
i'ma backflip  
oh summer summer o pour summer

It's me

can  
the way the sun breed wants it to be   
whiskey zee tee means he's empty  
gives somee flame to the suns of the martin

poor summer summer poor poor summer

It's Beans

Callie it's die  
die  
die  
uh

to the boy's button where we belong

callie who was soon breathing like a beating sto~ne   
all above crydine so fuck ya

MISTER

cuz we (mumbling) skeletor our knees so  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
turning down on the radio-o  
lalalalalalala  
my poor summer summer poor summer summer i'm scared  
In cold blood

011001 00 crying im hearing 111  
lifes a sets its up a pool   
Pool killer pool pool killer  
KISS ME (no joe! you kiss enough mic's !!!)

MISTER

Cuz we just skeletors knees so  
OLALALLALALALA   
burnin down on the radio-o  
lalalalallallaala (prick ass bitch tbh)

o poor poor summer summer poor poor summer

IM SCAAAARED

mingled liiiight???

(a LOT of mumbling like jesus christ)

ask me (more incoherent mumbling)

LALALALLALALALA

LALALALLALALAA  
ASK ME IF ITS GOOD? TOP ME

LALALALALLALALLA ,  
pickeled lust.


End file.
